


Telah (Terlambat) Memulai

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [13]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feels, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kau ada di depan mataku, tetapi aku tahu aku telah terlambat. #NulisRandom2018





	Telah (Terlambat) Memulai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu duduk di sana. Sendirian, kecuali kalau buku terhitung sebagai teman.

Kita tidak duduk jauh, mungkin hanya berjarak lima sampai sepuluh meter. Aku bisa melihat punggungmu dari sini, tapi kamu jelas tidak bisa melihatku karena terlalu fokus pada bacaan.

Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara mengenai buku yang kamu baca. Aku ingin mengajakmu mengobrol mengenai perpustakaan yang kamu kunjungi setiap hari. Aku ingin menceritakan novelku yang tidak kunjung selesai. Aku ingin mengobrol ... denganmu.

Namun, keberanian itu tidak kunjung muncul. Berkali-kali aku siap buka mulut, tetapi kututup lagi. Buka mulut, tutup mulut. Buka mulut, tutup mulut. Begitu saja terus sampai musim dingin datang lagi dan lagi.

Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya aku tidak akan berhasil. Tidak.

Suatu hari, ada yang berbeda. Ada keberanian lebih yang timbul dalam diriku. Keberanian yang kucari sejak lama, tetapi tidak kunjung muncul. Keberanian yang kubutuhkan untuk membuka obrolan denganmu.

Maka aku berdiri, hendak berjalan meninggalkan konterku untuk menghampirimu yang masih asyik membaca.

_Klek_. Tahu-tahu pintu dibuka.

Aku cepat-cepat memosisikan diri untuk duduk kembali. "Selamat datang," sapaku pada orang yang membuka pintu itu, entah siapa.

"Selamat siang!" sapa gadis yang membuka pintu. Rambutnya pirang panjang, matanya bulat besar dan biru. Cantik. Gadis itu menoleh menatapku. "Ah, kamu pasti pustakawannya."

Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Mary."

"Aku Claire!" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan aku menjabatnya. "Pengurus pertanian yang baru!"

"Aah, iya, Walikota Thomas sudah cerita soalmu," balasku dengan senyum kecil. "Selamat datang di Kota Mineral. Semoga betah."

"Terima kasih," balas Claire dengan wajah riang. Ia lalu menghampirimu yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil membaca, bahkan tidak tampak terganggu dengan obrolanku dan Claire.

"Halo!" sapa Claire padamu. Kamu menoleh, tidak dengan wajah ramah. "Kamu pasti Gray, cucu Saibara."

Sebentar. Dia sudah mengenalmu lebih dulu?

"Hm." Kamu mendongak. "Kau pasti Claire."

Kalian lalu terlibat obrolan panjang yang terdengar menyenangkan. Claire tampak seperti gadis pintar yang tidak pernah kehabisan topik, sedangkan kamu kelihatan senang menanggapi obrolannya yang cerdas. Kalian mengobrol lama sampai tidak menyadari bahwa langit sudah nyaris gelap.

Claire pergi dari perpustakaan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu dan aku. Tak lama, kamu juga pergi setelah meletakkan buku bacaanmu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Kamu mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi wajahmu bersemu merah sejak Claire mengajakmu mengobrol.

Detik itu pula aku tahu, aku telah terlambat untuk memulai.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Kali ini terinspirasi dari Sakkaku CROSSROADS-nya BiBi― _even right before my eyes, you're distant from me_. Mary bisa liat Gray tiap saat di depannya, tapi tetap aja "berjarak" karena nggak sanggup ngelakuin apa-apa.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! Dan maaf ngebawa baper :"D


End file.
